Yuuri, The FWB guy
by lunaexorcist-13
Summary: "I mean it was sort of a best friends with benefits situation." "So you mean... you and Phichit?" Yuuri reveals to Viktor that he and phichit used to do "a little of this, a little of that" Viktor takes it well. Established relationship, placed in St. Petersburg, mentions of my boy Phichit.


The two of them moved swiftly about the kitchen as they prepared dinner together, something they did often. Yuuri couldn't help but feel eyes on his back as he stood at the counter busy with his tasks. He turned around to Victor distracted from grabbing something in the fridge and starring at him lovingly.

Yuuri returned the look for a second before looking down shyly with a small smile.

"Viktor."

"Yeah."

"The lettuce?"

"Oh right. Sorry" He brings the item over to him before placing a chaste kiss at the back of Yuuri's neck. Yuuri's cheeks reddened a bit but he grabbed at Viktor's hand briefly to return the affection.

Right as he was in the middle of preparing to cut the lettuce for a salad his phone buzzed on the counter. Viktor watched as he picked it up and a smile broke out on his face followed by quiet laughter.

Once he put his phone away he returned to his task and noticed Viktor's curious expression.

"It was Phichit. He was making an old joke about this one that happened." He said through small bouts of laughter, "it's a lot to explain.

He smile and nodded in response.

"You guys are so close. I wonder what he had to do to get past your million walls." He says jokingly as he strokes Yuuri's shoulders as opposed to keeping an eye on the simmering pasta sauce.

"Yeah... Phichit just understood me right away when we first met. He'll tell you it defintely wasn't easy, it took a while before we became as close as we are. I pushed him away at first quite a bit."

"I can imagine."

He nuzzled the shorter man's cheek.

"Yuuri, will you ever tell me more about what you were like in college, Phichit too?"

He tensed up at this.

"I've told you some things."

"Some things. You told me he'd set you up on dates. I can only imagine what a wingman he must have been." He laughs melodically.

"Haha yeah..." Just when Yuuri was about to change the subject Viktor asks,

"Did you guys ever kiss? Like truth or dare? Or spin the bottle?"

"It was college, Viktor not high school and yeah we did a little of this, a little of that." He said in a casual manner.

Viktor's eyebrows went up.

"What does that mean? A little of this and that? Are you implying what I think you are?"

Yuuri went even stiffer and his face was in the beginning stages of panic like he really regretted what he had said.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri began a vigorous asault on the head of iceberg.

"Yuuuri?" Viktor said in a prodding yet affectionate tone.

Viktor almost laughed at how Yuuri pretended to cough as a distraction.

There was more silence before he spoke.

"I mean it was sort of a best friends with benefits situation." He said thinking he could leave it at that.

"So you mean... you and Phichit?"

He was quiet in response as he made more noise cutting lettuce with sharper movements.

"Um... yeah... We... I mean... We were younger and close and it was convenient for me." His face was bright red.

Viktor nods with a thoughful expression. Honeslty he was totally okay with this information. He couldn't imagine that Yuuri would ever feel comfortable with a one night stand with a stanger. It makes sense that he'd seek that closeness from someone he knew well and cared for.

"I trusted him and he trusted me and... we both... enjoyed it."

He still wouldn't meet Viktor's eye.

"Sooo if you don't mind me asking, How far did you guys go?" He asks like a school girl moving to the other counter to prop his head on his hands.

"Viktorrrrr!"

"Okay nevermind you don't have to share. I dont wanna push." He stiffled his laughter, calming down.

"How did it come about? Did you plan it? Was it a heat of the moment kind of thing?"

Yuuri looks relatively calm as he looks up in thought.

"Being as introverted as I am isn't easy. While I enjoy being by myself most of the time I do still have that desire and need for affection and... physical stuff. Phichit was my fill of that but at first it was just normal stuff that friends do, hugging, holding hands... But at some point we decided there was more to it. We ended up confessing that were attracted to each other."

Viktor nods as he listens intently.

"We defintely talked about it first. Boundaries, where our feelings for each other stood and such. We didn't plan an exact time after we talked it just sort of happened naturally. First some light kissing, then touching, and then more."

He realized he had paused in his task and went back to it.

"That's all there is to it, really. Are you surprised?"

"A little bit honeslty but that's totally okay. I've had my fair share of those kinds of experiences."

Yuuri smiles to himself and immediately thinks of Chris. It's obvious the two have a history. He mentally tucks that away to ask about later.

"Viktor, darling?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Check on the sauce." He deadpans.

Viktor smiles mischeviously as he gets back to the stove.

"You should invite him over! Im sure he has a bunch of photos of you in college." He looked up dreamily.

"I mean I guess... My weight fluctuated the most in college. I don't own any photos of myself from college."

"We'll have to fix that then." Viktor says as he turns off the burner on the sauce and gets a strainer for the pasta.

"Yuuri?"

"Yes?"

"Thankyou again. For sharing that with me." He smiled fondly.

Yuuri, unsure of how to respond just nodded shyly.

Viktor wondered how on earth this man could be so endearing.

Authors note: I love Phicit sm. I will write hin soon.


End file.
